


Veritaserum

by pottersslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersslytherin/pseuds/pottersslytherin
Summary: Someone slips Draco Veritaserum. That wouldn't be all too bad - if only he didn't have Potions with Potter that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm proud enough of to post! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Also, I'm sorry for the poor formating, I'll have to get a hang of this sooner or later)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! <3

Someone slipped Draco Verita Serum. It wouldn't have been all too bad - if it wasn't a week day and he didn't have to go to class.  
The day went fine so far, Draco had said some odd things, but for the most part of it, he'd simply just avoided questions and talking to people. At the end of the day he'd have Potions. Potions with the Gryffindors - it was the only class he dreaded that day, even though it normally was his favorite.  
When he enters the classroom, he seats himself at the far back to avoid contact with anyone, really.  
Potter storms into class 4 minutes late. Snape takes ten points from Gryffindor and thinks of a punishment. Draco is praying he won't assign Potter to him. But he does. Snape then continues to talk about the potion they will be brewing today and Draco and Potter just silently sit next to each other. "You have really beautiful hands," Draco murmurs out of nowhere and right after he says it he blushes like crazy and Harry just looks at him with his head tilted and a slightly confused look. Draco goes back to taking notes and tries to act like nothing happened. But then stupid Potter asks him, "Would you repeat that?" Draco turns his head and, as casually as possible, says, "You have really nice hands. Now let's get back to listening to Snape so we won't mess up our potion." Harry just looks at him, now profoundly confused. Malfoy has never said anything genuinely nice to him before. And, most confusingly, he's also weirdly flustered by the fact that Malfoy thinks his hands are pretty. Snape stops talking and they get to work on their potion.  
"Malfoy, everything alright? you're behaving really oddly today," Harry asks after a few minutes of working in silence. Draco fights against the urge to answer but he can't. "Someone slipped me Veritaserum." Harry looks at Draco like he just solved a puzzle. "So that's why you told me that about my hands!" Draco looks a bit amused by this and looks at Harry and says, "No, the Verita Serum was the reason I said it out loud, the reason I wanted to say it is because it's true." Again, Harry is feeling oddly flustered and now it's him who's blushing. As quickly and quietly as possible he asks Malfoy, "s'thereanythingelseyafindbeautifulboutme?" Draco's eyes widen and he's praying to the gods above that the Veritaserum might have worn off, but obviously it didn't. Just as fast as Harry, if not even faster, he answers, "yerabsolutelyFUCKEDbutithinkeverythingaboutyouisbeautiful - nowexcusemeigottagogetsomethingoutofthesupplycloset." He gets up and nearly knocks over their cauldron. He makes sure it's safely standing and then walks to the supply closet quickly. As soon as the door shuts, Draco kneels behind a shelf and grabs his hair, closes his eyes and tries to comprehend what in the bloody hell he just told Harry Potter. All while mumbling, "Good fucking God, bloody Merlin why did I say that," over and over like a mantra.  
The door to the closet opens quietly and Draco, in the state he's in, doesn't notice. It's Harry. He locks the door with a charm and puts another charm over it so nothing can be heard from outside. He walks over to Draco and sits down on the floor in front of him. Draco's stopped with the mantra and his knees are now slowly sinking to the floor. "Are you alright? Malfoy, please talk to me," Harry says softly. Draco's voice is about to break and he just so manages to say, "Please call me Draco." - "Okay. Please talk to me. I'm really worried. Ever since the... ever since the Sectumsempra you haven't been the same. All year, really. And me cursing you - I've been thinking about it everyday. I shouldn't have. I regret it so much. I regret it everyday. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I cursed you and I'm sorry I ran." Something in Harry's voice breaks and he tilts his head towards the ground. Draco doesn't know what to say. The Veritaserum, however, knows exactly what Draco wants to say. So he does. "I've been like this because the Dark Lord... he is at Malfoy Manor. He's been there over the summer. He wanted me to take the dark mark." Harry recoils, but stays close to Draco. "I refused," Draco adds hastily. "I didn't want to take it. Mother didn't want me to either. The day he told me, she came to my room, crying, begging me to do whatever it takes to not get marked. So I did. The Dark Lord told me he would let me leave without a mark for now if I proved him my loyalty. I... I didn't think about what he might make me do... I only thought about mother. About how she's the only person that's ever loved me and how much I love her and how I can't hurt her. So I didn't take the mark and let him give me a mission instead. He sent me back here with the mission to build a closet through which his Death Eaters could enter Hogwarts. I... I would have taken the mark if I'd known what he would make me do to make up for not bearing it... so many people will get hurt because of me... Harry... He ordered me to kill Dumbledore," a sob slips out between Draco's lips. Then another. He slumps towards the ground with physical and mental pain. A tear slips from Harry's eye. Draco was alone through all of this. But now Harry promises himself he won't ever let the boy go. Draco won't ever be alone again. In that moment, Harry feels immensely connected to Draco. From this moment on, Draco's pain is his. Another tear slips from his eye and he grabs the sobbing boy's shoulders and hugs him as tight as he has never hugged anyone before. "I'm here... I'll always be from now on. I promise," Harry whispers into Draco's ear over and over again, silent tears streaming down his face. And, holding the broken boy, crying just as much as him, he realizes he loves him. He realizes he always has, he realizes he's always been in love with him. He realizes how he had confused his feelings, misread them, maybe even ignored them or pushed them down. But none of that matters right now. All that matters right now is that Draco's pain is Harry's pain, Draco's struggles are Harry's struggles and Harry isn't leaving Draco's side. Not now, not ever.  
Harry and Draco hold each other.  
A blond boy with pale skin, sobbing over his past and his future, which seemed to promise him death, but now it doesn't anymore. Now he has a chance. Now he has something strong, stronger than anything he's ever felt. And it makes him just as strong.  
A black haired boy with tanned skin, wrapping his arms around the other, silent tears streaming down his face, feeling every emotion the other boy feels as if they were his own.  
Two boys, both broken, kneeling on the floor in a classroom closet, holding each other. Fixing each other. Growing stronger.  
And they both realize they now have something to fight for.


End file.
